Is that everything, your highness' Alois x Claude ONESHOT
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: Alois Trancy has an obvious crush on his butler, Claude Faustus. But what will happen when Alois makes sure Claude knows what the young blond is after? Oneshot, Yaoi, Smut, Reviews are welcomed!


**NOTE::**** Heyy! I've been really into writing yaoi lately so I'm doing one of the Alois and Claude pairing ^^ I love Black Butler so I hope this will be as close to the character's as I can get. Graphic content warning, I don't own any of the characters being used in this.**

**\- HighwayToYaoiland**

Alois was becoming more bored throughout the day, he'd eventually decided that it was time for him to 'make his move' with Claude, his butler. The blond boy laughed to himself as he thought about this, rolling over on his bed and imagining the outcome of his plans. It was early in the morning and Claude hadn't been in to wake Alois yet, the ice-eyed teen watched through his curtains at the actions of Hannah talking with the triplets in the garden. At that point Claude knocked at the door.

"Your highness, I heard you laughing. It is time for you to wake up anyway."

After the morning routine of getting dressed, etc; Alois sat at the dinner table in his manor eating breakfast, surrounded by Hannah and the triplets. After throwing the plate at the maid, Hannah. Alois walked out of the room when he'd finished eating and strutted down the mansion's twists and turns, heading to his study.

After a while, the tall butler dressed in black, thought it wise to check up on his master. Claude knocked at the door, no response; the butler could hear Alois trying to quiet himself, if anything. Claude knocked again only to get the same response before entering the room to a sight he'd half expected.

Alois was sat 'playing with himself' in his chair when Claude opened the door. Trying to hide the fact of what he'd been doing, badly, the blond boy quickly ripped his hands out of his shorts and sat recomposed at the desk, his face was flushed a bright crimson colour as he looked down shyly.

Claude smirked and walked behind the desk, standing behind Alois and leaning down into the boy's ear. "Your highness-"

Alois was embarassed and didn't expect for Claude to mock him. "_Shut up!_" The blond boy glared at Claude with ice-like eyes before sighing and looking down. "..I suppose I could just.. It's not as if it matters to _you_, does it Claude? What I do to myself.. It's not as if my soul's going to become more interesting."

Claude leaned closer to Alois, their faces almost touching. "Your highness, I am contracted to you and only _you_. I intend to have one _hell_ of a feast, I will not discourage you from allowing your soul to explore new pleasures." Keeping a straight face and looking deeply into Alois' blue eyes, Claude eventually turned away at the sudden sound of Hannah dropping a glass, the small shattering sound echoed throughout the large mansion.

The tomato-faced teen threw himself out of his chair and onto the butler's leg, clinging to it like a child. "D-Don't go yet, don't leave me _alone_ Claude!"

Claude leaned down to Alois' level, gripping the boy's chin and pulling it to face Claude. "If it is your wish, I will stay."

Alois moved himself to get up from Claude's leg, only to stop and have a moan escape his lips unexpectadly. The blond began rubbing himself against Claude's leg, almost without realising it. Claude stared through the boy, his eyes narrowing.

Alois, almost in a trance, closed his eyes and started moving faster against Claude's leg, hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious. He'd continue to hump his butler's leg, getting the friction he so desired, until he was picked up, his eyes opening to see the butler smirking to himself. Claude, as he lifted the blushing Alois over to the desk chair, smiled at the sight of his defenceless master's embarrassment. Claude knew full well that Alois was unstable, and thought it best to leave as soon as possible, regretting that he'd agree to stay with the boy.

Alois gave a psychotic smile to the butler. "Claude! I order you.. have _sex_ with me!"

Claude was taken back, his eyes widening for a second before complying with his master's order, he knew that Alois' mind couldn't be changed on something like this. Claude threw his full body towards the blond, stopping at the split second before they collided and looking into his ice blue eyes as only their lips met. Claude's spider-like tongue infested Alois' mouth, violating every corner of it. The butler's taste of Alois also gave him an erection.

The ice-eyed teenage boy smiled as their tongues danced together, he looked at Claude with lust, fear, and love. The demon thought of it as nothing more than carrying out his duties, it _was_ an order after all.

Alois leaned back in the chair, shivering as Claude's hands slid down the boy's body. The blond tugged on Claude's small black tie, pulling it off. Claude beat him to it, effortlessly tearing off his shirt, buttons popping off across the room in all directions. The ice-eyed young Earl smirked and relaxed in his chair, running his hand across the other male's bare, pale chest. "_Now_ Claude.."

The butler smirked as he leaned another deep kiss onto the boy, taking off both of their clothes as he did so. Alois' purple coat was removed first, Claude gently pulled away the blond's grip of his coat so it didn't get ripped. The boy was too distracted by his butler's kiss as their tongue's danced together once more to notice his vest and white shirt coming off.

After licking the side of Alois' mouth while his tongue travelled down the boy's body, the butler leaned closer; nipping lightly and sucking on various areas. As his lips worked their way past Alois' nipples, the ice-eyed blond felt a moan escape his lips. Claude began to suck on the pink nubs and flick them with his tongue. The boy below him looked as though he was already in bliss.

Claude ran his right hand's fingers across and down the Alois' shorts and ripping them off, again showing little effort, to see the erection from the blond. Claude appeared expressionless once more and unbuttoned his own trousers, sticking three fingers into Alois' mouth as Claude's own mouth kissed and licked various areas of Alois' stomach, travelling down to his already sticky member.

Alois smirked and looked down at his butler. Claude glared as he seductively licked the tip of Alois' member, teasing the tip with his spider-like tongue.

"Nnhh~" The blond squirmed for a second, thrusting upward weakly. Claude smirked and proceeded to lick it base to tip, before bobbing his head atop the younger's erection. Alois began to moan louder as he sucked on the butler's fingers. Claude pulled his fingers out of Alois' mouth and stood upright, towering over him. "Your highness, this will feel pleasant soon enou-"

"Shut up and show me your love, _Claude_!" Alois spoke with both a demanding and deluded tone, all the butler could do was what Alois had instructed. Alois climbed onto his sturdy desk and posed on all four's. Claude's eyes flashed devilishly as the spider-like butler ran his fingers along the outside of Alois' entrance. He felt the boy quiver a little at this, making the butler chuckle internally.

Once he was satisfied that Alois was ready, Claude thrust his erect member into Alois. The blond squealed out, his face now reddening a darker shade than before. Claude began moving in and out of Alois, hitting the boy's 'sweet spot' and enjoying every time the teen cried out it ecstacy. "Day into night, sugar into salt, creature into corpse, and pain into pleasure.. That's what makes a Trancy butler."

Alois dug his nails into the desk, shivering on his knees while his moans got louder and louder. "Cl-Cla~aaaahhh~ude- Nnnghh~"

Showing little to no expression, the butler gave a final thrust into the boy. He felt the pleasure simultaneously to Alois because of the contract binding him to the human. While Claude finished inside Alois, letting out a barely audible "Mmm.." Alois, on the other hand, was screaming in pleasure. The ice-eyed, red-faced teen released all over his desk and himself. Claude leaned towards Alois' shivering body, slowly taking out his no longer erect member before dressing himself at an inhuman speed.

Alois, left shaking on the desk, felt Claude's warm hands lift the boy's body weight back into his chair as he clothed the blond; looking into Alois' eyes as he cleared away all of the boy's fluids with his abnormally long tongue. Claude stood upright after that and looked back down at his master as if nothing had happened.

"Is that everything, your highness?"


End file.
